Original War
by Enola Tey Esiw
Summary: I was surfing Wikipedia, and found that Animorphs wasn't always Animorphs. Jake wasn't always Jake. Once there was no Cassie. So here it is. The Original people. The Original lives. The Orignal War.
1. Matt's Intro

As said in the summary, I was surfing the internet, went to Google, typed in Animorphs, and went to Wikipedia. I was reading it and saw this little thing: 

"The series was originally conceived as a three-part series called The Changelings, in which Jake was named Matt and his little brother Joseph took Cassie's place in the Animorphs."

So, I decided to go and make the series, with the original charaters, and everything. YAY ME! 

Here goes.. 

* * *

My name is Matt.

Everyone knows me as Jake. Well, damn it, my name is Matt. I am the leader of the Animorphs. We fight the Yeerks. Me, Rachel, Marco, Tobias, Ax, and my little brother, Joseph.

YES, my little brother, Joseph.

Now, you think you know who we are. Where we live. What we're like. You think you know.

But you don't know crap.

This is not the Animorphs you know.

The Animorphs you love.

This is war. REAL war. The original war.

You got a problem with that?

* * *

PLease reveiw, I wanna see if anyone likes it.. Press the pretty button..


	2. Joseph's Explination

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I wanted it to just kinda be there, the beginning of the story, what the flip is going on. This one isn't much longer (cringes), but it has more... 

* * *

Okay. So now you know the story. Kind-of. My brother can be really mean, sorry about that.

This is the way it was meant to be. The way they WOULD have put it. 

Me, Joseph, the slightly weird boy, the caring one.

Matt, my brother, the leader with the old soul. You would probably know him as Jake, but, well, that's not his name. His name is Matthew, and he's not so pleased with anything right now. Especially no one knowing his name right. 

Rachel, my cousin, the totally reckless one. The one we all know and love, fashion queen as she always is. 

Marco, the joker, the flirt, whatever. He always has a laugh at something and can really only flirt with Rachel these days, because she's the only girl he ever sees.

Tobias, bird-boy, strange yet loveable, Rachel's flame. Matt met him with his head down a toilet, and, well, Tobias hung around him from then on.

Ax. The alien, strange guy. An Anadalite. None of us really know him yet, and he never seems quite honest with us. Matt gets really pissed at him sometimes, but, well, that's Matt.

We are the Originals. The ones you really know, or at least should. The ones they made in the first place. The Changelings, they called us. But they're wrong. We are the Original Animorphs. And this…

This… this is the Original War. 

* * *

Ahhhh. So nice, short, simple... I think I'll begin the real story next time. Or will I? Hmm.I know wikipedi isn't always accurate, so maybe I'll write a letter to K.A... You know, I've said I'll do it five million times but I never do... Anyway, I promise you'll get some story next time, but no promises on the length...


	3. Matt's Story

Okay. PREEEETY story. YAY! Preeety. THat's actually really fun to say...

Shutting up now. Enjoy!

* * *

Yeah, I'm Matt. And I've decided to tell you the real story.

But I think Joseph and I covered that in chapters 1 2. At least, Joseph did. I was slightly peeved. I mean, come on. My little bro, he was completely forgotten. They added some girl I don't know much, none the less _like. _Or _love._And I had to masquerade as some kid named _Jake? _I don't think so. I think you get I'm slightly peeved. And I said that already. So maybe I should start on the story…

Anyway.

Me, Marco, and Joseph were all at the mall. Marco and I were cruising the video games, and, well, I was losing, but that's beside the point. Joseph has always been a little bookish, so he was looking in the bookstore next door, probably reveling in some stupid new story. Maybe _Pendragon._ I don't like them but he does.

Am I rambling? I think I am. Oops. Sorry. Back to the story, crusaders.

Marco was kicking my butt, no questions asked. I wasn't having a good day anyway, but this was the cherry. The little rotting cherry that smells like dog doo. Along with the ice cream some dog thought was snow and turned yellow (I wanted to get on the basket-ball team, but didn't make it. My older brother was a main scorer, so…).

"Man, Matt, pay attention! You just got over the bridge, so now you… Dang you, Matt, that was our last quarter!" Marco yelled.

"Hey. What'd Matt do?" Joseph came around the corner holing a new book. Ah hah! I was right._Pendragon. _

Marco sighed. "He lost almost all of our quarters."

"Hey! What about the ones where_you _forgot about the Sleaze troll? AND almost everything else?" I yelped.

He sighed and patted me sympathetically on the shoulder. "You know that I am perfect, and everything stupid I do is immediately canceled out."

I glowered at him.

"Let's go," Joseph said. "I wanna get home. This is the brand-new one, and Millie will want to borrow it soon."

Marco looked at me. "Who's Millie?"

Joseph shot me a look saying, _I know what you're going to say… now, _don't_ say it!_

"Joseph's new girlfriend," I said, totally blowing off the look.

He hollered, "She is NOT my GIRL-friend!"

Marco winked. "How long? How is she? I can't believe I never know these things first."

As we walked around, Joseph looked around, taking in everything from the lights to the people. He especially looked at a trio of three girls, one short red-head, in a blue sweater, one medium curly blond, in a Yale sweatshirt, even though she was about 13, and a tall, long-haired brunette, in a hunting jacket. Joseph steered us over in their direction to hear what they were saying.

"He _likes _you, Erin. He's cute! Ask him!" The curly one said to the long haired brunette.

Erin looked at her. "Mm-hmm. No, he doesn't. Why'd he say no to DQ?"

The red-head sighed. "He was busy. He said that."

The blond popped in, "Yeah, John always has wrestling on Tuesdays. He never e-mails then." I jolted when I heard John's name.

Joseph steered away. "You know a John?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I also know he likes the curly one… Jeniffer, Jessica, something. I don't know. We used to be close. Then he went all Goth-ish. I don't know much about him now. We say hi, and we're in the same gym, so we kinda talk then." I said. Joseph nodded.

"She likes him. The curly one. I can tell, no one else had his e-mail or knew his schedule so well. Tell him. I want to see it I'm right." Joseph said.

We walked out. We saw Rachel coming out too, loaded with shopping bags. We walked over and she handed Joseph some bags. I swear, he will turn girl soon if he doesn't stop hanging out with Rachel.

As we left, we ran into Tobias. I met him with his head down the toilet, actually. He's a major bully magnet.

"Hey," he said. "Can I walk with you?" We said sure. Why not?

As we walked, we didn't talk much. Tobias looked at the sky. I looked at the ground. Rachel looked through her bags. Marco just stared ahead, and Joseph looked at his new book.

"Wanna take the shortcut?" Joseph asked. Now, this was a surprise. NO one is more of a goodie-goodie than Joseph. NO one. The short-cut was this old, abandoned construction site, that's really dangerous and our parents say we'll be grounded if we go through.

"Let's go," Marco said.

As we walked through, Joseph began to talk to Rachel. "Hey, you know that Jennifer or Jessica or whatever?"

"Yeah…" She replied. Joseph considers himself a genius in all things psychological. If he asks who you know, tread carefully.

"Who does she like?" He asked.

She sighed. "Was he eavesdropping again?" she asked us.

"It was an interesting conversation," Marco said. She sighed.

"She's going out with Nick. I think you know him…" She replied. "Why?"

"He had another 'I-think-I-know-who-likes-who' moment." I said. She sighed again.

When we finally got into the site, it went quiet again. It's creepy in there. Silent. Scary.

Tobias, who was still looking up, pointed at something. "Look," he said.

I looked. Something was moving across the sky, slowly, surely. We looked at each other. We knew what it was, but we weren't stupid enough to say it.

"It's a UFO!" Joseph said.

Well, he was stupid enough to say it.

* * *

Brotherly love, man, brotherly love. I based all the people here (John, Nick, Erin, Courtney, Jennifer/Jessica) On me and my friends... and an actual conversation I had before, today... Anyway, PLEASE review if you read this. I love reviews, and I HATE writing if no one reviews...

PEACE!


	4. Joseph's Alien

Thanks to everyone who replied! THat was 6 on one chappie, more than any other! I'm up to 12 reviews, so Enola HAPPY! Thanks to eomsewa era uoy, I really liked how you picked up on Enola Tey Esiw, I've been using BOTH names now. I didn't pick up for a while, but that's ttly awesome! Here's a new chappie!

* * *

JOSEPHS POV

Marco laughed. Well, I knew he would laugh. Still kinda hurt my feelings, though.

Then he looked up and stopped laughing.

"Whoa," he said. And that pretty much summed it up.

A giant THING, that looked like a big pod was flying at us. It was actually kinda cute. Until you saw the tail.

The tail. It looked like a scorpion tail (actually, I used to have scorpions, until one escaped and mom found it.), but the end was in a super-sharp point. I mean, SCARY sharp point.

"That thing is a weapon," Marco said. I REALLY wanted to say something back, to get revenge for him laughing at me, but I was so in awe I really didn't have the time.

The giant thing landed. I was scared. Right now, all I really wanted to do was go home, jump under the covers, and grab Mr. Cuddles, but I had to stay. HAD to. No option.

It landed. I was so frickin' scared…

Tobias stepped out, hands forward. "We aren't armed," he called in a loud, clear, talking-to-aliens voice.

(I know,) something said. Now, at this point I was pretty freaked. Now I was full out screaming for Mommy, under the covers scared. Matt prodded me.

"You hear that, little bro?" he said. I nodded.

"So… is it just me, or is this WEIRD?" Marco said. Rachel looked at him as if he was a giant booger.

"Nooo, really Marco? A giant spaceship from another planet isn't weird?" She said sarcastically.

Then the door opened. The spaceship door, I mean. It slowly opened, like a moon, almost, first a crecent, then a half, then a gibbous, then a full.

Out stepped a ve-e-ery strange animal. Person? Do you call aliens people? I really don't know. Weird.

It looked like a centaur. Like those ones in Harry Potter, you know, except with no mouth, and a big, long scorpion tail. And little eye-horns. Full out weird.

"Ummm… hi?" I squeaked.

(Hello,) he said. The he staggered. I noticed a big, long burn line across his side.

"Matt!" I yelled. He looked at me strangely. "He's… he's hurt. But I think we can bandage it up. Give me your shirt," I said, hand stretched out. He began taking it off.

(No,) the alien said. He was talking in your head… in my head, at least. Weird. (I am too badly hurt. You cannot help. I will die.)

"No!" Rachel said. I felt like I had known this person for so long, and then he moved, or something. I couldn't have him die. I couldn't have ANYONE die. Death is… death is bad.

(It will happen,) he said gently. (But I must warn you of a great danger.)

Marco raised his eyebrows. "Great danger? What, a giant bomb is coming?"

(No. The Yeerks are coming,) he said.

"Yarks? Okay then…"

(No. Yeerks. They are also aliens. But they are very different,) he said.

"How different?" I asked scared.

(They have come to destroy you,)

Oh. THAT kind of different!

* * *

Urgh. I HATE having to go through the construction site again, I JUST got done w/ IJHAT for this part. : ( Don't worry, I'll get this done. Eventually. Probably grudginly. Slowly. But surely. PLease review! THanks to Anily-Khthonia-Windstorm () for yet another screw-up of calling Matt Jake. Will I ever NOT do that? No one knows... well, no one knows whether I'm sane either. Maybe I'll get a beta for this... hmmm.

-Enola Tey Esiw-


End file.
